Xenoblade: TX3
by Monad0
Summary: Meet the Duonis, the titan that links Bionis and Mechonis. When Mechon attack, it's up to this party to stop them! Let's go! I'm really feeling it!


Xenoblade Chronicles: The Untold Story

Chapter 1

A Fateful Meeting

"Dextra!" A voice screamed. The voice was from a Homs. This Homs was named Dexter. Dexter was a strong young man yet not too dumb. Dextra was his sister. A mechon invasion had started on the Duonis. Duonis was a titan right in the middle of the Bionis and the Mechonis. The mechon raged forth as a claw slashed Dextra. And in an instant, she died. The mechon flew off with her limp, lifeless body. Then suddenly, the mechon retreated. The mechon did a lot of things but they never retreated.

"Dexter!" Another voice shouted. This man was Zane. He was Dexter's best friend and he was a cyborg. He had a life threatening injury once and he was '"repaired". "Where is Dextra?" Zane inquired.

"She's dead."

"Dead?'

"The stupid mechon slaughtered her."

They cried. They both cared for all of division 17.

"Guys?" a third man wondered. This was Jax. He was a moron, but he finished the quartet. Then the attack killed Dextra. They had been friends since they were 3. The blow was heart-stopping.

"Dextra's dead," they sobbed.

Meanwhile within Galahad Fortress, Dextra was waking up **.** Next to her was another homs. She was standing there as if waiting for her. Some might know her as Fiora. They were locked in some kind of prison cell.

"Oh good you're awake," Fiora said. "I was getting worried you were dead. I'm Fiora. Who are you?"

"I'm Dextra. Pleased to meet you. Where are we? This doesn't look anything on Duonis," Dextra spoke. They both looked similar. As if each titan had a version of someone else from a different titan.

"You're from Duonis?" Fiora responded. "On Bionis, the Duonis is quite a mystery. In fact a man named Dickson hates it. No one knows why."

"Really? The Duonis is half biological life half machine." Dextra said. When she saw her arm she freaked out because she didn't know her body was changed into half mechon.

Meanwhile in the control room…

"How is Project Face going?"

"It's going smoothly, Lord Egil. No mistakes have been made. Everything is as planned."

"Perfect. Make sure no one gets in here to stop our new toys from being played with."

"We will not allow that Lord Egil. We will stop all who are dumb enough to stand in our way. All shall be crushed for Mechonis."

"Then you may continue. However, if they escape, your consequences will be too harsh for you, but very, very fair to me. You will be put in a rust yard and deactivated for all of eternity. Do I make myself clear enough?"

"Crystal, Lord Egil. Clear like an ether crystal deposit that's been depleted."

"Now out of my sight you pile of bumbling scrap metal!"

"Yes, Lord Egil!"

"Out I said, you filthy rusted junk pile! Now!"

Back with Dextra and Fiora, they were planning an escape.

"Are we really both getting out of here?" Dextra asked.

"Tonight we will escape together," Fiora assured her. "No one left behind. I promise."

"Alright, I like that. It's settled then. We shall escape from Galahad Fortress tonight. I'm so excited. I hope Dexter, Zane, and Jax don't think I'm dead. Though they probably will, knowing those 3 guys."

"I know how you feel. Personally, I'm glad I'll get to see Shulk, Dunban, and Reyn again."

"But what if it fails?"

"It won't."

"But if it theoretically does, then what happens then?"

"Don't worry. We won't fail."

"If you say so Fiora. If you say so." They were getting ready to attempt the hardest escape mission any mortal had ever tried. As they were finishing up preparations, Dextra only thought one thing, 'Hi, I'm Dextra, and welcome to Ridiculousness'.

Meanwhile, Zane had suggested they go and avenge Dextra. However, he felt as if they were being observed. In fact they were. A cyborg, like Zane, named Cyrus had been inspecting the events like a movie. Cyrus was from Duonis interior. He was an interesting person, because no one ever knew he would ever be there when he was. He had an inquisitive mind and tested people to see how different people thought. However, he also was the spirit of the Duonis or as most think of it, the god. He was waiting for the one he could use the body of. Someone who cared for Duonis and the other 2 titans. That one was Zane. He entered Zane's body and flew towards the brain. He admired the harmony between man and machine he created long ago despite the great divide. His beliefs of peace and prosperity made all he "possessed" amazing scholars. However, as much as he respected both titans he did not respect the god of Bionis. Zanza was a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich, with arsenic sauce. His soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots. He was… well, you get the picture. As Cyrus found the soul in a heap of wires and metal, he used telepathy to ask Zane if he could live in Zane's body. Zane was shocked. A god living in his body? But because of the god thing he agreed. Then out of nowhere his junk sword just shattered. Then the pieces floated up and transformed into Cyrus's Monado D or the Harmony Monado.

"What's that sword you got Zane?" Dexter asked as they left for Duonis head.

"The Monado" Zane replied. He then saw something in his head. A machine thing landed near them and attacked. He shook the image away as if thinking worst-case scenario. However, he felt uneasy as they walked into Tendon Cave.

 **AN: hello readers. Welcome to my first fanfic. I have never done this before so it might suck at first and if you guys hate this thing then oh well. I will be uploading weekly because I have planned this for a long time. Before I end this I just want to say, if it's a dumb fanfic, why read it?**


End file.
